Graft survival rates in children are poorer than those in seen adults. The goal of this study is to improve survival rate by offering OKT3 induction therapy to pediatric recipients, and to perform kidney biopsies and peripheral blood assays to better understand how changing cellular, cytokine and molecular characteristics correlate with graft rejection.